A Sweet, Broken Hallelujah
by LetGo-LetOpenDoorsOfPurgatory
Summary: SPN AU in which Anna Milton lives and marries Charlie Bradbury who ages just like any normal human being.


AN: This would be considered a SPN AU.

Charlie Bradbury's gotten old and aged now. Every body part that used to move easily now creaks and cracks. Every inch of her skin that was once smooth and healthy with her youth now has crinkles and looks dry. Her brilliant red hair has grayed and frayed. The only thing on her body that still looked as it once did was her brilliant, playful green eyes.

She slides a chess piece across the board.

"Checkmate, bitches." Charlie brags in a soft, raspy voice. The youthful redhead on the other side gives a gentle smile to the elderly woman before her.

"Once again you've beat me." She stated, her voice gentle and loving.

"I always kick your butt at this game, Anna. C'mon, I'm old now you should know how to win this. We've played it for years." Anna only smiles. She shrugs a bit as she rises to her feet. Walking past the chessboard, a rushing sound almost like angel wings following her, Anna stands behind Charlie and wraps her fingers around the wheelchair handles. She pulls away from the chess table that has magically re-arranged itself back to a starting point; perhaps during the time she had walked by the board.

As she pushes Charlie from the nursing center's day room she hears Charlie speak to her.

"Why do you stay?" Charlie asks. "You could go anywhere now. I'm old, Anna. I have nothing more to offer you. You could have anyone in the world. Why do you stay?"

Anna smiles softly. The smile, though genuine, has touches of sadness. The beautiful emerald eyes that belonged to the angel only glimmer for a few moments as she swallows down the tears that threatens to fall.

"Because, until death do we part." Anna responds. "I don't even care how old you are, Charlie. You are my wife. You may have aged and you may have grown old - but you are still Charlie. I owe you a lot. I owe you my very existence." Charlie only makes a soft noise to Anna's response. "No, Anna." Charlie whispers. "Thank /you/ for everything you've done for me." Anna can't help it now. The tears brim her emerald eyes and streak down her face. She keeps a strong voice. "It was my pleasure, Charlie." Anna responds. She continues to walk down the corridor of the nursing home, sunlight still streams through the windows as the sun sets. Anna knows what is ahead for her. She is well aware, yet, the brave general who once fell and rose again braves another weak smile despite the tears that stream. Anna knows that Charlie will be allowed in Heaven when she dies. The angel also knows she can never return with her beloved, but she is well aware of one thing. Charlie's going to be safe. She's always going to be safe. It's why she can't return. The deal was made for Charlie to be allowed into Heaven and given eternal life in exchange for Anna getting to live on Earth with her happily as an Angel as long as she was alive. And happily Anna did live. Naomi was gone. Heaven was back to it's original state and everything was grand in the lives of Angels once more.

And even as Charlie dies before her eyes the next fateful day, telling her that she loves her Anna cannot help but to tell Charlie once more,

"It was my pleasure." As the life dies from Charlie's eyes Anna feels the tears stream down her face. No one knows truly what this woman was to her. No one could ever know. Even as Charlie's body was laid six feet underground Anna stands on a hilltop that overlooks the ceremony down in the cemetery. Her head is slightly bowed for a better view. The wind gives one rushing gust and whips Anna's brilliant hair behind her. Her hands remain at her sides. No one can see her here. Her wings suddenly become visible, grand yet tragically beautiful in every way for the beatings they had endured were like no other. On the wind she can hear the words "Thank you". Anna smiles and one single tear slides down her face. She upturns her face toward the Heaven's as the autumn sunlight basks on her face. Her wings disintegrate. The general who had rose had fallen once again for the one person she'd have given her life for. And that she did.

It was Anna's pleasure.

_Always._


End file.
